Reminiscing
by TheGreatDarkOne
Summary: "It was that one time I almost killed Itachi." Hidan and Itachi recount an important part of their friendship. AU


**A/N: For anyone who has read Empty, this exists in the same universe.**

**Warning: I don't even know**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any characters mentioned in this story.**

* * *

"I was such a cute kid."

Itachi and Kakuzu looked over Hidan's shoulder, laughing at a picture of a young Hidan dressed as the grim reaper. The three of them were originally going to watch movies, but Hidan found some old photo albums. Kakuzu insisted that they look through them.

" I want to know if you were cute as a kid."

After flipping through some pages, they found the first picture of Hidan. He was a baby, gently curled into his mother's chest. They quickly flipped away from that section before Kakuzu went all weird on them.

"Itachi, is that you?" Kakuzu asked, pointing at a picture of Hidan and some kid. Hidan was looking fondly at the boy, who was looking at the ground. The boys were holding hands and looked tired, as though they had just ran a marathon.

"Yea. I look so scared." Itachi replied, smiling at the picture.

There were a decent amount of pictures featuring Itachi, though he still looked nervous. One picture caught Kakuzu's attention. Itachi and Hidan both had huge grins on their faces. They were linking arms and looked like they had crashed into each other. Itachi also had a white bandage wrapped around his forehead.

"What happened here?" Kakuzu asked.

"That was after I almost killed Itachi." Hidan said, looking away.

"You didn't almost kill me. You just gave me a concussion." Itachi said, rubbing Hidan's back.

"Care to explain?" Kakuzu asked.

"Well..." Itachi began.

* * *

Itachi looked at his parents as the walked to the park. His mom decided it was a beautiful day, and that they shouldn't spend it inside. His younger brother was sitting on his dad's shoulders, giggling happily.

As they got closer, Itachi tried to find his silver haired friend on the playground. Hidan must have noticed him first though, because he came running up to Itachi.

"Hi." Hidan said, looking back and forth between Itachi's parents. Sasuke waved at Hidan, a wide grin on his face. As soon as Itachi's parents let go of his hands, Hidan grabbed one and dragged Itachi away.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Hidan asked, turning around to face Itachi.

"C-can we go on the swings?" Itachi asked, shrinking away from his loud friend.

"Sure!" Hidan said, pulling Itachi towards the swings.

Itachi climbed onto the swing and grabbed the chain. Hidan got behind Itachi and began to push him slowly. After a few minutes, Hidan increased the strength of his pushes. Hidan gave Itachi another strong push, but somehow managed to push Itachi off the swing. A loud thud was heard and all Hidan could do was stare at Itachi's body.

Itachi opened his eyes and he saw himself lying on the floor. As he looked around himself, he saw his dad running towards him. His mom was trying to calm down a crying Sasuke, and Hidan was just staring at him. His dad turned him over, and he saw how bad his injury was. The right side of his forehead was dripping blood, and the sight of it made him sick. Suddenly, he jolted awake. His dad looked relieved, and began to whisper calming words to him. Itachi reached up and touched his forehead. His dad lifted him up, holding him so that his head was resting on his shoulder. Itachi looked tiredly at Hidan, gave him a small smile, and waved goodbye. His mom was crying talking to some lady, and some dude pulled him from his dad's arms. He was lied down on a gurney, and was pushed into an ambulance. The person in the car began talking to him. Itachi didn't really listen to him. He was tired, and this stupid man wouldn't stop talking.

"I'm tired." Itachi yawned, ignoring the man and drifting off.

He was floating in the ocean, and there was a boat next to him. He slowly guided himself to the boat and climbed in. Once he was on the boat, he looked over the edge of it. His reflection beamed at him and reached up towards him. Itachi grabbed his reflections hand and was pulled down into the water.

Itachi woke up and looked around. The room was really bright, and it hurt his eyes.

'I gotta walk the dog.' Itachi thought, sitting up.

The door opened, and his mom walked in. The two locked eyes, and she practically ran towards Itachi.

"I was so worried. Don't ever scare me like that." His mom cried, embracing him tightly.

"Mom, I gotta walk the dog." Itachi mumbled tiredly, relaxing into his mother's warmth.

"Itachi, sweet heart, we don't have a dog. We aren't even at home. We're at the hospital." His mom explained, rubbing the back of his head.

The door opened again and a lady walked in. She smiled at the sight of Itachi and his mom.

"Nice to see you're awake. How are you feeling?" the lady asked, sitting in a chair by the bed.

"Tired." Itachi said, looking at the lady.

The lady smiled and asked," Can you tell me what happened today?"

"Hidan was pushing me on the swings, and I fell, and I saw myself lying there. Then dad was holding me." Itachi mumbled. "Do you have stickers? The other doctor always has stickers."

"No, I don't have stickers. I'm sorry." the lady laughed lightly. "I should start carry some with me."

"Yea." Itachi sighed, drifting back to sleep.

* * *

"and when I woke up I was home."

Itachi said, shrugging.

"What made you think you had a dog?" Kakuzu asked, laughing.

"The same thing that made me ask the emergency doctor for stickers." Itachi joined him in laughing.

"I think you're missing an important event after."

Itachi turned and glared at Hidan.

"Don't you fucking dare." He hissed.

"What happened after?" Kakuzu questioned.

"So..." Hidan started.

* * *

"Do you wanna go see Itachi?" Hidan's mom asked, gently rubbing his back.

It had been 2 days since the incident, and Hidan wouldn't stop crying. She hoped going to see his friend would make him feel better.

'They're finally gonna let me see his body.' Hidan thought, feeling his eyes sting with fresh tears. He nodded, and they left.

Hidan looked at Itachi's house, wondering why the boy's dead body would be hear.

'Maybe they turned him into ashes.' he thought, trembling.

His mom knocked on the door. Within a few seconds, Itachi's mom opened it.

"If it's alright with you, Hidan would like to see Itachi." Hidan's mom said, smiling.

"Who is it?" A familiar voice questioned, causing Hidan's eyes to widen.

Itachi peeked from behind his mom's legs. Itachi smiled widely at Hidan and ran out to hug him.

"Did you come over to play? I have Legos and crayons and board games and-"

" Itachi, I don't think that's a good idea."

Itachi's mom interrupted.

"Why?" Itachi questioned.

"Because he hurt you." She responded.

"It was an accident." Itachi argued.

"Itachi, listen to your mother." His dad said sternly.

Tears welled in his eyes as Itachi fell back and screamed.

"I wanna play with Hidan! I wanna play with Hidan!"

His parents look extremely embarrassed. Neighbors peeked out of their homes, worried for the litte boy who sounded like he was being killed. Hidan stared at Itachi, shock that the usually quiet boy could be so loud.

"I wanna play with Hidan! I wanna play with Hidan!" Itachi screamed, kicking his feet and banging his fists on the ground.

In fear of him banging his head on the ground, Itachi's mom quickly gave in. Itachi's screams died down into sniffles, and a hand extended out to him. Hidan grinned down at him, helping him up off the ground. He wrapped his arms tightly around Itachi.

"I'm sorry." Hidan apologized, squeezing Itachi.

"It's ok." Itachi squeezed Hidan back.

* * *

"We do not speak of that!" Itachi yelled.

Both Hidan and Kakuzu were laughing, the thought of Itachi throwing a tantrum was killer.

"I thought we were here to watch movies." Itachi said angrily.

"Oh, you know I love you. I only do things like this cause you're adorable when you're embarrassed." Hidan teased.

"I know."

"Gosh you two," Kakuzu said, "just kiss already." Kakuzu sat between the two of them.

"Shut up."

* * *

**Shitty ending, I know**

**If you like, leave a review**


End file.
